


Things Kinda Change

by ProMantis



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProMantis/pseuds/ProMantis
Summary: Natsu and Erza survive the Tenrou Island. Thats all i can say without spoilers.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 12





	1. El Manana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying a new fandom for once. also i chose to name the chapters after songs. Its also a hint to the chapter itself.

Natsu awakes in a dimly lit room. 'Where am i' he thought to himself as he got from the bed he had been laying on. The his confusion turned to nausea. He clutched his stomach and ran towards the door. He busted the door down and looked around the area to find somewhere to vomit. He ran towards an counter-like edge and vomited his lunch from the party. During minute of calmness, he realized he vomited into water.

He turned his head and saw that he was on a boat. He hadn't noticed due to his stomach's tantrum. The boat was a simple passenger ship that, judging from the being flag flown, was owned by Blue Pegasus. He saw the men of the ship surround someone and walked over until his nausea returned and he sprinted next the group to vomit.

After he freed his lunch, again, he turned back the group of mages and saw who they huddled around: Erza.

She was laying on the deck, her normal stern attitude was replaced with sorrow and grief. She was crying so much, her eyes started to hurt. She wanted to yell at the men that surround her to leave but all she could do is watch as the rescue team try to help her and calm her down. But in her depressed and messy state, she thought they were laughing at her.

Her days as a mage of Fairy Tail, or being mage at all, are over. She had let the other 2 S-classes die along with the Thunder Legion, the master, the tenrou itself, maybe even Natsu. He was out cold when they pulled him out of the water and he had enough slashes and cuts to make him a cadaver from a war torn land. All she could do was sit there and cry. Then she saw Natsu.

Natsu stood their in shock. He had always seen Erza as an older sister figure but now seeing her crying harder than ever froze him in place. Then he spoke up:"Erza, what's going on. Why are we on-", then Erza ran up to to Natsu and hugged him tightly. She cried even harder than ever.

She only said one word:"gone".

His eyes widened as she realized what she meant. He fell down and, along with Erza, began to cry. He had lost his best friends(Lucy and Happy). Along with Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus, Bickslow, Freed, Evergreen, Lisanna, Elfman, Mirajane, and even the master himself. And Wendy, a little girl. A dragon killed his family. That thing wasn't a dragon. A dragon wouldn't do this. Igneel wouldn't do this. Would he? His head began hurt as he cried harder. He hugged Erza back, causing her to blush. He didn't want her to leave him, he didn't want anyone to leave him.

They stayed there for rest of the 10 hour trip. Not once did Natsu get up to vomit, he just stayed there with Erza in his arms.


	2. We're Coming Home Again

Lucy awoke to Jet and Droy shaking her. Jet looked the same but Droy, well, he was rather rotund. The she felt a centipede crawl on her arm. She yelped out of fear and scooted away from it. The movement and sound made the two men cry out of joy. She was alive. The 3 then heard Lisanna call out for her siblings and Natsu. She find the 3 and they begin to wake everyone else up from their 7 year nap.

After a speech from the first master (Mavis Vermillion), they walked around the island look for Natsu and Erza while Jet, Droy, Levy, and Makarov went to the ship to get the rest of the search party. 

"Where did that idiot go?" Gray yelled out. "And what about Erza" Mirjane said "She isn't here either". "You sound concerned, Mirajane" Happy said before staring at her with a somewhat malicious intent in his eye "You like her, don't you?". As Mirajane covered her, now, blushing face, Elfman punched Happy causing him to hit a tree.

"You guys looking for Natsu and Erza?" said Bisca as she walked over to the search party with the others from the ship. "Yeah, did you find them" asked Lucy as she got down from the tree that Happy landed on. "Well...." Bisca said.

A bird was stretching it's wings after a long 7 year nap. The last thing it remembered was a large black creature. It started to flap it wings then a loud noise caused it to pass out.

"WHAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!" the entire Tenrou team yelled out in shock. "They're alive" yelled Mirajane. "Not fair," Juvia yelled out then grabbed a surprised Gray "Gray and I were supposed to be the first to marry and have a family. Not those two". Lucy was shocked at the news but she also happy. She had a crush on Natsu but as long as he was alive and happy, she didn't mind.

Lisanna was a different story. She didn't believe Bisca, not at all. She thought she was lying. Pulling a prank. Natsu couldn't believe that Natsu would marry Erza. "You're lying, right? How the hell did that happen?" she said as tears started to fall. Bisca, not noticing her tears, answered.

"Despite what it seems, no. When Natsu and Erza returned from the trip, they didn't want to leave each other. Even if we pull them apart so the Magic Council can interrogate them on what happened, they'd fight back and run back to the other. Soon they started dating and after a couple months, Natsu proposed to her. After a few months, they had a daughter. Me and Alzack pretty much followed their footsteps and did the same. We wanted them to come but they were out on a job". This did not help Lisanna at all. If anything, it made her more sad and angry. But, despite the pain of hiding it, she acted like it helped.

"Wait," Happy said as Wendy was healing him "how did Natsu and Erza escape that bubble-thing when everyone else stayed?". "I guess only the first master knows" Makarov said as he got up from the rock he had been sitting from. 'Though i have some suspicions' he thought to himself. Before he could think about how they got out, Warren used his telepathy to contact the people on the island. 'I don't want to ruin this moment of joy but we should get back before the sun sets'.

A few hours later, they arrived back at the new barn, i mean guild hall, and after a small "confrontation" with Twilight Ogre, they started party for the return of the Tenrou Island Team. During this, they met Asuka and the now older Lamia Scale mages. During the party, Lucy noticed a girl sitting on one of the tables.

Her hair was a light red and kinda straight. She wore a tee shirt with an armor-like pattern and a skirt with a familiar pattern on it. Thought she wasn't old enough to have a guild mark, she had a piece of paper with guild's symbol taped on her pale hand. Lucy walked over and sat next to the girl. "Hi there, my name is Lucy. What's your?" she asked. The girl didn't respond and continued to just sit there.

Then she stood straight up and, like a meerkat looking for danger, she looked at the guild door and smiled.

Then the guildhall doors swung open. Two powerful figure walk in.

The one on the left wore armor that was a bright blue and a gold lining. They had a large sword and shield on their back and had a sack of Jewels that fell on the floor when she saw the people in the guildhall.

The other person had a long mane of fire-like pink hair, it looked like a flame to the point that it seemed move like a flame. He wore goggle made of brass, a jacket made of a leather-like substance, and torn/burned jeans. He had the alchemy symbol for fire tattooed on his chest and wore a familiar scarf that covered his mouth.

The 2 stood there in door way until the pink haired one spoke up "Happy? Is that you, little buddy?" he said in a trembling voice. Then noises came from the armored one's helmet. It sounded like crying. Before Happy could respond to the intimidating yet familiar sounding stranger, he ran up and hugged the Exceed. "HAPPY, YOU'RE ALIVE" he yelled in a voice filled with joy.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Happy said in a confused tone. The man let go and said "What do you mean. Don't you remember me?" and then he moved the goggles away from his eyes and pulled the scarf down. His face, other than the pink stubble and the weird markings that look like black compass arrows pointing down, was his. "It's me, Natsu".

Then attention turned to the now glowing armored person.

With a flash of light, the armor was gone. It was Erza. She didn't change that much other than in height and she had shorter hair. Not to mention she wore a golden version of her casual armor.

She had tears in her eyes as saw her friends again. She hugged the person closest to her: Mirajane. Which did not help the now scarlet-faced Mira or the snickering Happy. "You're all back" Erza said as cried on Mira shoulder. Natsu walked up to her and rubbed her back to comfort her.

Then the little girl that Lucy was 'talking' to ran to Natsu and asked "Papa, who are they?" and then it clicked for Lucy and the ease dropping Lisanna. Natsu crouched down and told the little girl "Remember when i told you about the Big Tree Island?", she nodded and then he continued "These people are the ones from the island". The little girl started to process the information way longer than usual, definitely Natsu's kid, and then her faced lit up with realization.

She ran back to Lucy and shakes her hand "My name is Maya, sorry for not answering". Lucy giggled and said "It's okay".

While Maya talked to Lucy, Lisanna watched them all in sadness and anger. But she wasn't the only one watching. For the trees outside of the guildbarn, 3 figures stood on the branches.

"Are they there, Bullet?" a woman said. "Yes, they arrived right on schedule" Another woman said "When should we strike, Blaze?". "After the games. We need their spirits high before we crush them. Ain't that right, Black?" Blaze said to the only man of the 3. "Agreed. If we go now, it wouldn't be as fun" he said with a raspy yet soothing voice. The 3 recede into the trees and shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday. Also this is end of Arc 1. The next Arc will take place between the Magic Games Arc and The Eclipse Gate Arc.


	3. Whatsername

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a odd encounter with weird woman looking for the guild hall, Lisanna tries to not only forget her but also Natsu. All the while, the parade marches closer.

It had been a week since the Grand Magic Games and their move back to their old guild hall.

Lisanna walked from said guild hall to a small store she used to frequent before Tenrou. She hadn't gone into town since they got back from the island and she wanted to see if the store is still there.

As she walked to the store, she bumped into the a girl wearing a navy blue cape. They both fall to the floor. "Oh, i'm sorry. Are you okay?" Lisanna asked. The girl stood up with the hood of the cape off. She had light blue hair and emerald green eyes. But what struck Lisanna the most surprising is her mask. It kind looked like Bickslow's eye thing but with a bottom piece that resembled a big, sharp toothed smile.

"No, Bestiary is fine" she said in a timid voice. "Oh, okay." Lisanna said "Is that your name, it sounds exotic?". "No, it's a nickname" Bestiary responds. "Oh, then what is your name?" Lisanna asked. Bestiary made a small scared noise and said "No, Bestiary doesn't want to. No one but My friends can know". Lisanna, both confused and creeped out, then asked "Okay, is there anything i can do to apologize?". The girl's eyes lit up and she said "Do you know where the Fairy Tail guild hall?" 'Yes, are you gonna join or just leave a mission?". Bestiary shaked her head and said "Bestiary has other plans there". Lisanna nodded and gave her directions. Bestiary thanked her and they parted way, leaving Lisanna with a bad feeling.

Lisanna entered her room with a bag of clothes from the store she wanted to go to. She put the bag on a chair and she laid on her bed.

Despite it being a good 2 hours since she ran into Bestiary but she still couldn't shake the feeling that she screwed up.

That wasn't the only thing on her mind, though.

She started to cry as she remembered the days before she came back. The days with him.

She remembered the day when they first met. When she and her siblings went to the guild to seek shelter from persecution. He was one the first people that greeted her with open arms. She remember the day that Happy was born. That day made her fall in love with him. She remembered she kidnapped by a vulcan and Natsu, Happy, and Gildarts saved her.

She grabbed her pillow so she can sob without being heard. Despite Mirajane and Elfman knowing about her hatred for Erza, she didn't want anyone else to know. She want her flame back.

Meanwhile, Bestiary walked into an abandoned building. It was dark and smelt of ash. "Blaze, Bestiary found her book" she said as she pulled a book of monsters her cape. While she did so, she revealed her four dolls that she kept on her belt. "But that's not all," she said "Bestiary also found where the location of the Fairy Tail guild is now".

Blaze smiled as she stood from her charred chair "Good job, Bestiary". She then turned around to a small group of people including Bullet and Black. "My Band mates, Bestiary has found our target is staying. Tomorrow, we shall march in and defeat them." she yelled. The group cheered as the camera zoomed out to reveal the back of Blaze's hand. It had a black guild mark that resembled a skull wear a marching hat with a spear going threw it.


End file.
